


troubles in paradise

by allthelines



Series: adventures of mochi & nana [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, M/M, jaesung rise 2k19, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelines/pseuds/allthelines
Summary: jisung begs jaemin for a second chance. renjun overhears and assumes the worst.





	troubles in paradise

renjun returns to dream’s dorm after his radio dj schedule, toeing off his shoes and an _ i’m back! _ ready on his lips. he’s interrupted before he can speak with a—

“hyung, please!” 

that’s definitely jisung’s voice, whining. he can already picture the baby of the group’s sad facial expression, slightly drooping and tearful eyes, small subconscious pout on his lips. the look gets him a free pass with almost anyone in the group because nobody can bear the sight of park jisung giving his best impression of a kicked puppy left out in the rain. 

“no. that’s enough, jisung-ah.” 

and that’s definitely jaemin. he wonders what the two are up to, it’s not everyday you hear jaemin reject jisung; because _ good lord _ that boy is whipped for his boyfriend. 

“give me another chance, please, hyung,” jisung begs. “people make mistakes all the time, right? give me a second chance please. i’ll show you i can make it right, please?”

“what you did was downright horrifying, i’m never going to forgive you,” jaemin states, tone flat and unimpressed. “you’re not trying again. this conversation is over.” 

_ what in the world— did jaemsung just break up?! _

renjun hears one last whine from jisung, and what sounds like jaemin’s obnoxious fuzzy pink slippers walking away in the direction of his and jisung’s shared room. he gulps, pressing his entire (small) self flat against their front door, hoping nobody will see him accidentally eavesdropping on their conversation. he wishes he could sneak out right now and pretend to have just returned, that he didn’t just walk in to his fellow group members possible break up scene. a thousand and one thoughts run through his mind as he panics. one: what’s he gonna do to not get caught listening in on a seemingly very private conversation? two: what’s going to happen to jaemin and jisung now? three: are group schedules going to be high key awkward from now on? four: will fans notice if jaemin stops fawning over jisung since they’re broken up now? five: is the coast clear for him to return to his room? six: are they going to make a public announcement to the rest of dream? what about donghyuck, or the 127 hyungs? and would they need to inform wayv, or at least kun? where’s kun when you need him?

“oh renjun you’re back,” jeno remarks loudly as he crosses over the living room to get to the kitchen. renjun jumps at the sound of his name, hand over his chest and eyes squeezing shut. 

“why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” jeno asks, slightly concerned. 

“jeno, i never knew i’d witness something scarier than a ghost,” renjun half-whispers in a distraught manner. 

jeno makes a noise of confusion at the back of his throat. renjun clasps his hands together tightly in front of his chest, wondering if he can tell jeno what he just overheard. eventually, he deflates with a sigh and says, “nothing, it’s nothing.” he walks off (after seeing no signs of either jaemin or jisung around), leaving jeno even more confused. 

later that night, renjun gets up for a bathroom trip after tossing and turning for a while in bed, unable to fall asleep from the evening’s events. he sees jaemin in the kitchen, pouring a glass of water for himself. renjun purses his lips and blinks slowly in thought. he should talk to jaemin, right? after all, jaemin and jisung have been together for a while now. whatever the mistake is that jisung made, things can be talked out right? as the oldest in the dorm and for the sake of harmony in dream, renjun gives himself a mental pat on the back and steps forward to the younger boy. 

“jaemin-ah, can i talk to you?” 

jaemin turns and nods, putting his glass down. “sure, what is it?” 

“so… i accidentally overheard you and jisung talking just now,” renjun begins, pausing to glance at jaemin and observe his reactions. jaemin just blinks and nods along. “jisung may have done something wrong, but he’s still young, things can be talked out, yeah?” 

jaemin rolls his eyes. “oh please, this has nothing to do with him being young. it’s an unforgivable mistake.” 

renjun bites on his bottom lip, fretting over what to say next. “i’m sure things can be worked out, no? don’t you like him very much?” 

jaemin heaves a heavy sigh and takes a huge sip of water before he replies. “i do, but this is kind of a stupid thing to do.” 

“then teach him,” renjun says. “i’m sure he’ll learn, jisung is good at learning! he likes you so much too, i’m sure he’ll do anything for your relationship!” 

jaemin finishes his water and puts his mug under the faucet to rinse it. “some things can’t be taught, renjun-ah. if you’re not meant to learn it, it’s really not meant to be. for the sake of everyone else, i think it’s better to just let things be this way.” 

“are you sure?” renjun asks, tugging slightly at the back of jaemin’s shirt. “you have been together for so long, how bad is this mistake that you’re breaking up with him?”

“_what?!_” the mug in jaemin’s hand clatters to the bottom of the sink. any more of a distance and it would surely be in pieces already. “who’s breaking up with who?” 

renjun let’s go of his shirt and questions softly, “you and jisung…?” 

jaemin turns off the tap and faces him with a frown. “why would i break up with jisung?” 

“didn’t you two fight just now? you said you won’t give him a second chance and will never forgive him, it’s over?” 

jaemin’s face slowly morphs from utter confusion to an amused grin. “oh my god,” he starts laughing. “oh my god, you’re joking right?” he’s in hysterics when he takes a short glance at renjun’s concerned and perplexed expression. “wait, no you’re being absolutely serious— you thought we’re breaking up! oh shit this is really funny— someone, help me, i can’t stop laughing!” 

renjun watches as jaemin doubles over in laughter and nearly knocks himself into the kitchen island. jeno peeks out of his bedroom at the commotion, and jisung walks out of his shared room with jaemin to check the noise out. 

“what’s going on? why are you laughing so hard hyung?” jisung asks. 

“renjun,” jaemin chokes out while pointing at the oldest boy, who’s still standing still in his spot, extremely lost as to what he said that was so funny. _ there’s an entire relationship at stake here, along with dream’s team dynamics in future, how is jaemin still laughing? _ meanwhile, jaemin descends into a second laughing fit, struggling to stop so he can explain the situation. 

“renjun,” he coughs out again. “he thinks i want to break up with you.” 

“what? why?” jisung questions, slight whine to his speech. “why are you breaking up with me? is it because i almost set fire to the kitchen?” 

renjun, bewildered beyond words, stares at the two youngest, one still laughing and one pouting in an upset manner. he turns to jeno for help, who widens his eyes, blinks twice, shakes his head with a shrug and closes his door. _ nope, not getting involved_. 

_ traitor_, renjun thinks. 

“can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” 

  
  


what actually happened a few hours ago, just before renjun returned: 

“jisung-ah, what are you doing?” 

jisung looks away from the stove where he’s frying an egg, spatula in hand. “i was hungry, wanted an omelette.” 

“first rule in cooking, never look away from where the fire is. especially when you have those clumsy hands of yours.” jaemin tuts at him and nudges him to pay attention to the food. “why didn’t you ask me to make it for you?” 

“you were in the shower,” jisung answers, trying to flip the omelette over. “and i can fry an egg myself, it’s not that hard.” 

“mm,” jaemin hums noncommittally, sniffing the air and frowning. “why does it smell like that though?” 

“smell like what?” 

“i don’t know how to describe it… what did you use?” 

jisung points at the egg shells to the side and the fridge. “eggs and cheese.” 

“did you use cooking oil?” 

jisung scrunches his nose at the insinuation. “of course i did, i’m not that dumb. the bottle was all slippery too, i even cleaned it before putting it back over there.” he points to their small shelf of condiments, the dark coloured sesame oil haphazardly stuffed back in between the salt and pepper shakers. 

“you used the sesame oil?” jaemin questions, brows knitting together. that’d definitely explain the slightly toasted smell of nuts in the kitchen. 

“was i not supposed to?” 

just as jaemin contemplates how to explain that _ people don’t usually use sesame oil for frying things, and can’t you smell the difference? _ in a nicer way to his boyfriend, a new scent of something burning starts filling up in the kitchen. jisung panics and turns his attention back to his pan, but it’s too late; the cheese had bubbled out from the sides of his omelette and was rapidly turning black in direct heat with the pan. “oh— oh no!” he exclaims. tendrils of dark coloured smoke begin to rise and before jaemin can stop him, he reaches over for their flask of water and pours it into the pan. loud sizzling noises and even more smoke comes out of the pan. 

“park jisung what are you doing!” 

jaemin grabs at jisung and pulls him away from the smoking stove. jisung winces because _ oh no, he’s done it now_, jaemin is calling him by his full name, not _ my lovely mochisung _ or _ cutie hamster jisungie_.

“it was burning!” 

“you’re not supposed to pour water into a pan that has oil in it!” 

“i— i panicked! it was turning all black!” 

they both fan at the air with their hands to try dissipate the smoke. it subsides after a while and jaemin promptly switches off the stove. 

“_it’s not that hard_, you said,” jaemin mimics snarkily as he cleans up the scene, dumping the half-fried, half-smoked and utterly drenched omelette into the bin. “_i’m not that dumb_, you said,” he continues as he cleans the stove area of the egg shells and bits of oil that spluttered out. “that’s it, you’re banned from the kitchen. no cooking and no omelette for you. go reflect on yourself.” 

“_hyuuung_!” jisung protests with a wail. “i can do it, it’s just one mistake!” 

“no. you almost burnt the kitchen down. you’re never allowed in here without supervision again,” jaemin states firmly. 

“hyung, please!” jisung tugs at the end of jaemin’s shirt sleeve with a pout. 

“no. that’s enough, jisung-ah.” 

“give me another chance, please, hyung,” jisung begs. “people make mistakes all the time, right? give me a second chance please. i’ll show you i can make it right, please?”

“what you did was downright horrifying, i’m never going to forgive you,” jaemin states, tone flat and unimpressed. “you’re not trying again. this conversation is over.” 

jisung whines as jaemin drags him back to their room. 

jaemin picks through jisung’s stash of snacks and shoves a pack of ramyeon into his arms. “eat your ramyeon raw if you have to, you’re not going near the stoves for the next three months at least.” 

jisung juts out his bottom lip pitifully as he climbs onto jaemin’s bed, opening his food sadly. 

  
  
(and renjun? after hearing what actually went down, he huffs angrily and waves a fist at the two boyfriends, threatening violence while muttering that _ who said opposites attract, because idiots attract each other even more_.)

**Author's Note:**

> (this is tagged canon compliant because dream are definitely a mess similar to this back in their dorm.)
> 
> was itching to write and post something short amidst trying to complete some lengthy wips as well as in need of some light-hearted crack in my life so this happened. hope y'all enjoyed it!! c: 
> 
> if you’d like to see something jaesung or dream in general, feel free to drop me something in my cc! i'm always up for a chat about them as well!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaesungrise) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/allthelines)


End file.
